Fang's Trail of Love
by Unicorns.Bubbles.AWESOMENESS
Summary: It's been 1 year since best friends, Max Martinez and Fang Ride, have been going out, and Max is a little ticked off that Fang didn't remember. What she doesn't know, is Fang does in fact have something planned, and she must follow the "Trail of Love," a scavenger hunt he came up with, to reveal his surprise. Will his plan work, or will she stay mad at him for tricking her?


Fang's Trail of Love

Summary: It's been 1 year since best friends, Max Martinez and Fang Ride, have been going out, and Max is a little ticked off that Fang didn't remember. What she doesn't know, is Fang does in fact have something planned, and she must follow the "Trail of Love," a scavenger hunt he came up with, to reveal his surprise. Will his plan work, or will she stay mad at him for tricking her?

* * *

_June 1__st_

Max marked an "X" over the date, June 1st, on her calendar as soon as she'd woken up, as it was a special day for her. She walked over to her phone and dialed her boyfriend, Fang.

"_Hello?" _a low voice rumbled through the receiver.

Max grinned to herself and said, "Hi Fang. Guess what day it is today!"

She could practically feel Fang shrugging on the other side, and that let her hopes drop. _"Um…June 1__st__?"_

Max rolled her chocolate brown eyes and muttered, "Yeah, sorry. I thought it was a different day."

She hung up on him before he could say anything else, slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red hoodie, and headed downstairs. She greeted her family – her mom, her brother Ari, and her sister Ella.

Ella could immediately tell that Fang had missed the important date, and went around to comfort Max. The both of them had waffles for breakfast, and then went over to their brown leather couch, and plopped down on it.

"He'll remember," Ella said reassuringly, patting Max on the shoulder.

Max shook her head, and tied up her messy hair into a ponytail. "I know he won't," she whispered. "You know, Ella, I don't normally get excited for these kinds of things. For some reason though, I was for today, but I guess he just kind of…dispirited me."

Ella gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "I know he'll remember, Max. He really cares about you. He _will_ remember."

Max gave her a hug and mumbled, "Thanks Ella."

Ella nodded in response, and the two of them and Ari got all their things packed up, and headed to school on the bright, early morning.

* * *

**From Fang:**

_Are you here yet?_

**To Fang:**

_Yeah, why?_

**From Fang:**

_I can't find you D:_

**To Fang:**

_Where are you?_

**From Fang:**

_Never mind. I found you 3_

Max locked her phone and shoved in into her pocket, looking around for Fang in the big cafeteria.

Two minutes later, she felt someone breathing down her neck. She turned around quickly, ready to sock this person in the gut, but lowered her hand down once she realized it was Fang.

"Hey," she said, giving him a small smile.

Fang cocked his head to the side. "Why so dull? You sad that it's the last day of school?" he teased.

Max rolled her chocolate brown eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly. "Max, what's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Fang asked.

Max nodded, and mumbled, "I've known that since we first met, in _kindergarten_."

Fang kissed her forehead lovingly, and they had to separate when the first bell rang.

"Love you, Max," he said, before kissing her cheek and heading off for his first class.

Max looked after him, before whispering, "I love you too."

* * *

Max's first class was History, and Max hated it.

But when she entered class, on her desk, was a folded red piece of paper, addressed to her. She unfolded it, and it read:

_**How could you have thought I forgot?**_

_**I mean, I do forget a lot of things, especially in History.**_

_**Now, follow the pieces of paper, and they will tell you what I have planned. **_

_**I'm horrible in History, Max, but I can tell you that I can still remember where I first saw you.**_

Max smiled to herself and then furrowed her eyebrows, glancing back down at the note, looking for the "clue."

Shaking her head, and not figuring it out immediately, she tucked it safely in her pocket, and took her seat, ready for class.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Max jumped out of her seat and headed to her next class, which was World Geography.

When she got there, she was a little disappointed when she didn't see a note there, but she eventually shrugged it off.

"Kids! Get out your textbooks!" the teacher said angrily, fed up with the talkative class.

Max rolled her chocolate-brown eyes and pulled out the blue textbook from underneath her chair.

"Flip to page 297!" the teacher demanded.

Max sighed and turned the page, and sure enough, there was a white slip of paper put in between the book pages. She smiled to herself and quietly unfolded it, taking a good look at what Fang had written.

_**Hiya, Maxie. Guess who it is :D**_

_**Did you figure out the first clue yet? I think it was pretty clever.**_

_**Well, you'd better finish your work. On the worksheet the teacher's going to give you, it'll ask a lot of questions on this certain page. Look on this page for lots of clues. It may give you lots of the answers.**_

_**Hon, I'm bad at geography, but I can tell you that you live in my heart, always 3**_

_**Good luck!**_

Max looked down at the page in the book, and on it, was a bunch of information on landmarks, and lakes and rivers, and such.

She glanced down at the page again, to see if she could identify anything on this page concerning "Fang's clues." She then pulled out the other note from earlier and scanned it once more.

"…_**Where I first saw you…"**_

She looked down at the Geography book, and looked at the pictures of lakes.

_The lake! _she thought. _The one where we first saw each other, down behind both of our houses!_

She folded up the pieces of paper and shoved it in her pocket, and closed the book, happy with herself for figuring it out.

"Maximum, are you done with your work?" the teacher demanded upon hearing her shut her book.

She bit her lip nervously and opened the book back up, sighing as she pulled out a pencil from her bag.

* * *

Max poured the blue substance into the pink one, afraid of what the reaction would be. Of course, the teacher didn't mind, this _was _Chemistry class after all.

The liquids started melding together and it bubbled, and out flew a soggy piece of paper as the chemicals reacted with one another. Max blew on it to dry it off. What if it was something important?

_**Hey Maxie-Poo 3**_

_**I bet you that this paper is soggy now, isn't it? I placed it very carefully in your test tube :D**_

_**So you figure out the first two clues yet? I hope so, because if not….**_

_**Max, quick question. Did you carefully read your instruction manual? Be careful with the amount, and the numbers, dear.**_

_**Max, I'm awful at chemistry, but I can tell what the reaction is when you smile 3**_

_**Don't blow anything up!**_

Max glanced down at the instruction manual that the teacher had handed everyone. The amount of milliliters for the blue liquid _and _pink liquid was 8.

8. Did that mean something?

_Time! _Max thought. _Right? 8 pm, at the lake, tonight._

Max smiled to herself again, and then glanced at the teacher, who was eyeing her carefully. Max looked back down at the instruction manual and carried on with her work.

* * *

After lunch, Physics was next in line for Max.

On everyone's desk, was a mini Newton's cradle. Tied on top of Max's Newton Cradle, was a rolled up piece of paper held by a ribbon. She slowly untied the ribbon and unrolled the paper, reading:

_**Hey sweetie, how's it going?**_

_**So I just wanted to say to listen carefully to the teacher. **_

_**Physics isn't my best, but I can tell you the intensity of the spark in my eyes when I see you. **_

_**See you soon, Max!**_

Fang always knew what to tell Max to make her feel like she's the most special girl in the world.

She tucked in her pocket, along with the other notes.

All throughout class, she listened to the teacher, but didn't hear anything that stood out to her. Shrugging, she did her work anyways, just to see if there was anything that could give her a clue.

* * *

Her last class of the day was English, and unfortunately, was her worst too. Luckily for her, Fang was in the same class as she was.

When she entered class, nobody was there except for Fang, and the English teacher.

_Awkward, _Max thought to herself.

The English teacher wrote the assignment on the board and quickly left the room, claiming she needed to go to the bathroom.

Fang hadn't said a word to Max since class started.

Max pulled out her book and opened up to the required page.

Two pages later, was a paper clipped note attached to the page.

_**Hey Max!**_

_**I just want to say this:**_

_**I ABSOLUTELY SUCK at English, but I can tell you that I love you.**_

_**So, put down that book, and give me a kiss.**_

She turned to look at Fang across the room, but he was now standing behind her.

"You did all of this?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded and smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

He bent down closer to her, and before she pulled him even closer, she whispered, "Thank you," her minty breath fanning his lips.

She closed the distance between them by knotting her fingers in his silky, black hair and placing her lips on his.

* * *

From what she understood from the clues Fang had left, she was supposed to meet him at the lake behind their house at 8 pm, which was exactly what she did.

Ella had dressed her up for the occasion, in "casual-formal clothes," as she called it, which meant a new pair of black skinny jeans, a red silk tank top, and a black cardigan.

She walked behind her house and little farther than that to reach the lake.

When she got there, she couldn't see a thing. Not one single thing.

A minute after she arrived at the spot, lights lit up the whole place. Christmas lights were draped over the trees, and hung over the lake. From behind the surrounding trees approached Fang.

Max was still in shock from all the effort Fang had taken to do this that she hadn't even seen Fang come out.

Finally, she turned and looked at him, a huge smile of her face.

"You did this?"

Fang gave her a _Duh! _look, and smiled.

Max looked down and blushed. "I got you something, but it doesn't even _compare_ to what you did," she mumbled. She handed him a box, and inside of it was a photo book, containing most of Max's and Fang's moments.

He looked down at it and smiled. "Thank you, Max. This really actually means a lot to me. More than you think, Max."

"I'm sorry I doubted you today, and I'm actually sorry I couldn't get you a better gift," she said with a chuckle, looking down.

"Hey," Fang said softly, making her look up at him. "Your love is practically the best gift I can get, Max."

* * *

_D'awwww! How sh-weeeet! Yeah, I'm hyped up on Pepsi, guysssss. THAT MEANS FUNNNN!_

_Anyways, you guys like? Too cliche? Maybe? A bit? I thought so too._

_Review please? Maybe? _

_Danks guysssssssss._

_Enough with that._

_Seriously, thanks guys. It means a lot that you even read it._

_~UnicornsBubblesAWESOMENESS_


End file.
